UA's resident Zombie girl
by DragonLord223
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, a girl picked on endlessly by the people around her, has finally had enough of it all. And when her only so called friend tells her to jump off the roof and kill herself, she follows his advice and ends it all... But then why was she still alive? Or was she even that anymore? AU-Female Izuku. Pairings not yet listed...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- So this is an idea that came to me one day. And I just couldn't write anything else down until I finished this. Now it is something a bit different then my usual story ideas, that's for sure. That being said, I think this could really become my new big story!

Now does anyone here know of Zombina the zombie from the Monster Musume Anime?

* * *

LEGEND BELOW

* * *

"I want to become a Hero!" = Normal speech.

' _'I wonder what he really meant by that.''_ = Thoughts.

 **"Do not worry, for I am here!"** = Powerful Heroes speaking.

 _ **''I really am running out of time!''**_ Powerful Heroes thoughts.

* * *

Chapter-1-The end

* * *

Nowadays, the Extraordinary is that Ordinary when something Ordinary can sublimate into another Extraordinary...

That's been the saying ever since that fateful day. It all began in the town of Qing Qing, China. One day they announced the birth of a Luminescent baby, of all things. Word spread about the strange baby, yet the news tried to cover it up as a one time thing. But that wasn't the end of it, not by a long shot.

Humanity... Suddenly experienced an extreme change. Shortly after that event, other strange babies were being born all across the world. They too began to show strange powers, like telepathy, growth of wings, or even the power to create fire from their hands. Very quickly the Paranormal became Normal, and as time passed the world could still not explain the cause of these phenomena. Then, the Paranormal was declared everywhere...

Yet as more and more of these irregularities started to show, some people started to use their powers for wrong. Crime started to grow, and the police had trouble handling everything on their own. Disorder swirled around the world. Current society is composed of supermen and women, and about 95% of the world population has a unique physical condition! You might call it a quirk.

It was in these circumstances that the profession that everyone has dreamed of, came under the spotlight! And dreams... Became reality! As these super Villains started to rise, Heroes rose as well to fight them! And in the city of Musutafu, that is where most of these Heroes are trained. Kamui Woods and Mount Lady, two brand new Heroes were trained here. Their jobs were to protect the masses, and stop the evil doers wherever they may be.

Kamui Woods, a young talent experiencing a surge of popularity. He was currently dueling with a dangerous super Villain, as well as trying to protect the civilians around him. The massive kind of shark looking Villain roared as he swung at the hero, who deftly dodged the attack.

"You're really evil incarnate. You used your skills for illegal purposes when people are going to work, and you have committed a theft resulting in injury and death!" Kamui exclaimed, sending the oversized Villain a glare. "This is your punishment! Lacquered Chains Prison!" The hero declared victoriously, sending multiple vines of wood after the Villain. The Villain growled as he struggled against Kamui's restraining attack. The crowd all around cheered at the sight of Kamui's special move.

"Ah! H-Here it is, the famous A-Absolute Preemptive Confinement! L-Lacquered Chains Prison! K-Kamui Wood's signature move!" ... That was me yelling that. I had been watching the whole fight go down, cheering the Heroes on from the sidelines. I had always been interested in Heroes and the Hero society, so I always took the chance to watch a fight up close.

I knew just about everything about the Heroes. What their names where, what their character was like, what they loved to do, and more. I had been watching and learning about Heroes since I was a child, taking notes and trying to change myself for the better. Even though these Heroes here today were still new, I myself knew so much about them already...

Now I know what you are thinking right now, and you would be right. I'm a nerd, a real big one at that. I was always picked on for knowing so much about them, but that didn't bother me very much. I was actually taking notes right this moment, believe it or not.

"CANON CANYON!" Came the shout from the gigantic woman, Mount Lady, as she drop kicked the Villain to the ground. "I am called Mount Lady! Pleased to make your acquaintance! I just started today!" She called out with a bent over pose, making the crowd go nuts. She waved to the cheering people, a smile on her face.

As the number of Paranormal phenomenon grows up, the number of crime exploded like a wild fire. And when governments were bound hand and foot by laws that restricted radical revisions of any reaction... Courageous people, and character traits of American comics went into action. They kept an eye on the Paranormal and defended the people from those of bad intentions!

Very quickly, under the leadership of public opinion. The Heroes, after acquiring specific civil rights, saw their professional activities officially recognized. And to reward their efforts... They received their salaries directly from the state! And they were acclaimed by the crowds!

I myself was trying to get into UA, the best Hero training school in the world! But UA only took the best of the best, and to get in, you had to prove that you really had what it takes to become a Hero. That's why I currently find myself at school, trying to pass a test that will get me one step closer to joining UA.

"In other words, it is now or never that you should think of your future!" That was my teacher, yelling at my classmates for screwing up. My class was full of students that all had their own different Individualities or quirks, some were cool, and some scary. That fight I described happened earlier this day, and right now I was attending my class

"I will now distribute the career aspiration documents. But hey, you have, for the most part, the ambition to go the section of Heroes, no? Well, well. Everyone here has good quirks, but be aware that the use of it outside the establishment is against the rules!" The teacher exclaimed.

"Hah! Don't put me the same bag as the Others!" Shouted an aggressive spiky platinum blond haired teen, his feet resting on his school desk. "I really do not intend to make buddy-buddy with those who have weak quirks... You know?" The teen said smugly, instantly angering most of the class in a second.

"What do you mean by that, Katsuki?!" An angry group shouted at the other teen.

"Shut up, you secondary characters! Behave as such!" The explosive teen, now named Katsuki, stood up and shouted at the group of students.

"Oh that's right, you want to go to UA, don't you? That national high school? It takes a total score of 79 to enter there this year, right!?" One student yelled pointedly. "The entrance examination has the air of cut-throat!" That just made Katsuki smirk widely at the group.

"I got an A at the exams, me! I am the only one here that will go to UA! I'm not surprised that secondary characters like you are quacking!" Katsuki exclaimed from atop his desk. "I'll leave my name forever in the annual ranking of the richest people in the world! I will even surpass ALL MIGHT! And then, I will become the highest ranked Hero of all! Just you watch!" He shouted, with the conviction to back up his words.

"Now that we are on the subject of UA, it's also true that Midoriya also wishes to enter UA as well..." One student pointed out, pointing at small green haired girl sitting at the back of the class. That girl was me, Izuku Midoriya. Izuku blushed in embarrassment when all the attention was suddenly on her.

"Hah! Someone who only knows how to study can't join the Heroes section! Seriously Midoriya!? It is impossible for you!" The class laughed uproariously, doing a serious number on the poor girl's mental state.

"I-It's... I-It's not s-set in stone! You say t-that j-just because it h-has never h-happened..." Izuku responded down trodden, feeling like what they said might be true. This wasn't the first time she had been picked on, and it wasn't going to be the last.

"You trying to compete against me, huh Izuku!? You don't even have a weak quirk, you got nothing! So why are you trying to enter in the same arena as me, huh!?" Katsuki shouted. Izuku shook her head rapidly, trying to dissuade the explosive teen.

"W-W-Wait! Y-You're wrong. I d-didn't mean it l-like that, Kacchan!" The shy girl refuted, trying to calm the overconfident teen down. "I-It's just.. It's b-been my goal s-since I was little... I-I... don't intend t-to compete against y-you, not at a-all! A-And I just w-want to go to UA w-with you..." Izuku said shakily, making Katsuki tsk in annoyance. The explosive teen noticed that Izuku was holding onto a small book, and he swiped it from her before she could stop him.

"K-Kacchan! Give it b-back!" Exclaimed a green haired girl as the teen swiped a notebook from her hands. Said teen gave the book a once over, only to sneer at the name written down.

"For my future? Seriously, Deku? What the hell are you thinking?" Katsuki sneered, tossing the book over to his lackeys. Izuku tried and failed to take the book back from her bullies. She was forced to sit back and watch as they read all her personal notes she's taken over the years.

A lanky long fingered teen caught the book out of the air, holding it high above his head out of her reach. "Hah! What a dumb name you loser!" He said with a laugh, skimming through a few pages. "Hey Katsuki, check it out! She's even got a page on you! What a creep, taking all these notes on others!" The lanky teen said, throwing it back to his boss.

The platinum blond haired teen caught it, flipping through the book. His eyes narrowed when he reached a page that noted down things about him.

"K-Kacchan, give it b-back, please!" The girl pleaded again, as she reached out for her note book. The blond growled as he slammed the book onto her desk, making it explode as well. "No!" She cried, sinking down to her knees. The explosive teen turned to her with a glare, throwing the burned book out the window.

"Why do you still think you can become a Hero, huh, Deku?!" Katsuki yelled, grabbing the poor girl by her sholders. She flinched at his anger filled gaze, turning away from him.

"B-But the teacher s-said that we all could become H-Heroes..." She mumbled nervously. Katsuki seemed to hear her, and what she said only made him angerer at her.

"Forget what the teacher said, you idot! Most of this class is filled with losers with pathetic quirks! Yet you don't even have a quirk!" He yelled angrilly, pushing the girl to the ground. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"B-B-But, I-I..." She tried to come up with something to refute what he said, yet nothing came to mind. His words sunk deep into her heart, breaking her already none exsistent hope to become a Hero.

"But nothing! You're fucking useless!" Katsuki growled as he stormed out of the classroom, his two lackeys following close behind. She reached out to him, calling his name.

"W-Wait! Kacchan! T-There's no h-harm in trying! " She cried as she tried to follow after him. She stopped dead in her tracks when he turned a peircing glare on her. Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes locked with his. She could see all the annoyance he held for her in those red eyes of his.

"You really wanna become a Hero so badly? Well then I've got a time saving idea for you." She looked up to him suddenly, thinking he had a change of heart. But her world was soon shattered by what he said next. "If you think you'll have a quirk in your next life... Then go take a swan dive off the roof!" Izuku phyically recoiled at his words, as they sunk deep into her mind.

Izuku honestly never thought she would hear that from him, even with they way he's been. She and Katsuki had beem friends at one point in their lives, very long ago. But that all changed one day, the day he got his quirk, and she didn't. She had hoped that she was just a late bloomer, and her quirk would come in eventually. But she had given up on waiting a long time ago. She was currently fifteen years old, and still quirkless.

And because of her quirklessness, she had been on the painfull end of none stop bullying, mostly from her so called friend, Katsuki Bakugo, aka Kacchan. She didn't know why he hated her guts so much, as all she ever did was try to help. Helping was the only thing she had ever wanted to do in her life, yet he had constantly put her down for it. Aparently she wasn't even good enough to help, she was useless to this world, just like he always said.

Morbidly as this might sound, she was actually thinking on Katsuki's words. She had put up with endless bullying for the past ten years, and she was getting dangerously tired of it. And you know what? Ending it all didn't sound so bad right now, and she couldn't think of any other reason to live anyway.

Izuku didn't know how long she had been sitting there on the classroom floor, bawling her eyes out until there wasn't anything left. She wiped her face clean of tears, before leaving the room to find her note book. She found it laying in a small pool of water surrounded by a few birds that were pecking at it. She didn't even care enough to sho them away, and mearly took her burnt water logged book back before walking away.

* * *

Katsuki was seen walking down a busy street somewhere in the city, his two lackeys following close behind him. They were both talking to each other about his little outburst on Izuku earlier.

"Dude you went off on her. She was crying like hell man." The lanky werid fingers guy said with a smirk, poking at Katsuki. The explosive teen growled at the comment, not wanting to talk about it any further right then.

"It's for her own good. She thinks I'm being harsh, just wait until she ended up getting into the Hero bussness! She wouldn't last a second in that shit!" Katsuki grunted with a frown. The two lackeys glanced at each other behind him.

"Yeah yeah, we get that. But she looked pretty bad back there man." The other lackey, a more grim looking teen said with a frown.

"So what! Like I care! That quirkless loser needs to learn her place!" Katsuki grunted, kicking a random soda bottle. Both his lackeys shared a confused look as they tried to figure out what he meant by that.

"Her place being..?" Lanky fingers asked. Katsuki tisked in annoyance at their constant pesturing.

"Behind me.. Safe from this stupid fucking world..." He mumbled, but they still heard him. "But no! She still wants to be a fucking Hero! I don't get it!" He growled angrilly, looking like he was about to go off on someone.

"Maybe you should apologize to her." The grim teen said with a frown, making Katsuki stop.

"And why the fuck would I do that?" He grunted.

"Maybe it was just me, man.. But she looked like she was actually contemplating what you said earlier..." The black haired teen said, before walking off, leaving Katsuki to stew on this new information.

"No.. She wouldn't do that.." He grunted, all his anger gone. He contemplated sending her a text, but decided to just talk to her tomorrow morning at school. There was always the next day after all.

He should have gone with his gut feeling, and just texted her. Maybe then things would have turned out differently.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been wandering around the city, and she didn't care. She didn't have anywhere to be right now, and she didn't feel like going home. She wandered aimlessly through the city, a dead look in her eyes. Most of the other civilians cleared out of her way when she passed, that look in her eyes sending off alarms in anyone smart enough to notice. It was the look of a girl contemplating suicide.

Katsuki's words kept repeating over and over in her head, endlessly tormenting her mentally. She couldn't think of anything else at the moment, only Katsuki's face when he said those words to her. Her mind was blank as she passed under a random bridge, too ignorant to notice the manhole moving behind her.

"Hmm. A medium sized body to hide in... But it will have to do." Izuku turned around at the sudden voice, spotting a green slime monster towering over her. The Villain expected her to scream, to try and run, maybe even beg for her life. But instead she just stood there, a dead and uncaring look in her eyes as she stared at him. It caught him off guard for sure, unsure why she wasn't scared. He was about to just go after her anyway, but suddenly found himself splattered all over the underpass.

 **"Texas Smash!"** Came the voice of the powerful number one Hero as he incupassitated the Villain before him. Izuku looked on in shock as the number one Hero stood before her, gathering the sludge Villain in some empty soda bottles.

"A-All M-Might...?" Izuku mumbled in shock walking up to him. The Hero turned around to her, bending down on one knee.

 **"Why hello there little girl! I thank you for distracting that Villain for me. He's been proving to be quite the annoyance lately."** The Hero said with a grin. **"Well I must be going now! I've got to take this guy to the police!"** Izuku's eyes widened at that, he was going already? But he just got here.

"W-Wait!.. I n-need to a-ask you some questions!" She exclaimed as she ran after him.

 **"No! I cannot wait! I still have things to do, goodbye then!"** The Hero said as he prepared to jump. Izuku rushed him, not ready for him to leave just yet. All Might didn't notice at first, but it felt like something was clinging on his leg. He looked down to his leg, noticing the same girl from before clinging onto his leg. **"What the hell are you doing?!"** He shouted as he flew through the sky.

"I-I-I s-still have s-so many q-questions for y-y-you!" Izuku managed to get out, the wind speed making it hard to talk.

 **"Release me! Such enthusiasm is a bit much!"** The Hero yelled. Izuku shook her head rappidly, starting to lose her grip on his leg.

 **"Ah damn it!"** All Might landed on the roof of a building with a thud, setting the poor girl down as he prepared to jump away again.

"A-Ah.. Wait!" Izuku yelled, reaching out to him. The Hero turned back to her, a frown on his face.

 **"No! I will not wait! I must be going!"** He exclaimed loudly. Yet Izuku wasn't about to let him go without saying what was on her mind.

"C-Can someone without a quirk... still become a Hero..?" She asked, her voice suddenly very quiet and timid. "C-Can someone q-quirkless... B-Become a H-Hero... like you..?" Izuku was crying quietly now, unable to hold back any more. All Might turn to look at her, her words grabbing hold on his heart.

 **"Quirkless..."** He mumbled, more to himself then anything. Izuku had her head down, her fingers interlocked.

"I-I've.. I only ever w-wanted to h-help, even t-though I am q-quirkless... But I'm u-useless without a quirk, n-no matter how hard I tried to p-prove them wrong..." Tears were trailing down her face as she spoke, unable to look the Pro Hero in the eyes. "..I just t-think that saving people is t-the best thing in t-the world..."

All Might coughed, blood spilling from his mouth. His time was out, he couldn't hold up his form any longer. Izuku looked up to him, a tear stained face smiling at him.

"I-I want to s-save people with a f-fearless smile, just like you .. allways... do..." Izuku trailled off when her eyes rendered the sight in front of her. Where All Might use to be, now stood a bone thin frail shell of a man. "W-Wha-? H-How did you? What h-happened to you?" Izuku asked as she ran over to him.

All Might coughed again, blood spilling from his mouth. Izuku gasped and quickly pulled out her hankerchiff to wipe the blood away from his mouth. All Might looked at her in shocked confusion, as he didn't expect this reaction from her.

"W-What happened t-to you?! You're hurt!" Izuku said in worry, setting the man down.

"You're not confused by this?" All Might asked, guesturing to his deformed body. Izuku shook her head.

"T-That's not important right n-now! I n-need to get you to a hospital!" She exclaimed in worry. Sure she was shocked out of her mind right now, watching the number one Hero deflate like that, but she was currently more worried about the man dying.

All Might laughed painfully, putting a boney hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about me, I just need rest." He said, trying to disswade the girl's worries.

"B-B-But!" Izuku stuttered, looking over the weakened man before her.

"Don't say anything about this, but I've been like this for the past five years now..." All Might said, pulling up his shirt exposing his caved in looking chest and stomach. Izuku gasped at the horrible sight.

"O-Oh my god! A-Are you okay?!" She freaked, feeling completly useless, as she was unable to do anything once again. All Might smiled at the girl, squeezing her shuolder comfortingly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. There's nothing you can do about it." That wasn't the words she needed to hear right then. All Might looked to the sky seriously, the atmospheare around them changing to a more grim one. "A true Hero must always be ready to risk his life. So I cannot in good faith say that someone like you can become a Hero."

All Might wasn't aware of the mistake he just made. The truth of his statement sinking deep into her heart. Izuku's eyes shot open wide as she grabbed her head, too many emotions running through her currently. All Might stood up suddenly as he made his way to the stairwell.

"You need to be realistic kid." Izuku shot up straight at his voice. "It's not wrong to dream, but just make sure it stays a dream. The quirkless cannot ever become a Hero. Never..." And with that, All Might left the rooftop. The Hero should have turned to look at her one more time before he left, because if he did, then maybe things wouldv'e ended up differently.

But he didn't turn back, and continued down the building, leaving the girl alone.. At the top of a tall building, when she was in an extream emotional state. He made a mistake that he wished he could take back, but he wasn't think about that at the moment. He had a job to do.

* * *

Izuku sat quietly on top of her school building, looking out over the night time city lights. Her eyes were filled with nothing but sadness and loneliness as she stared blankly forward, her legs dangling off the egde of the building. She should've been at home by now, but what did it matter anyway. No one would miss her, exept her mother of course. But Izuku always felt like her mother's attitude changed a bit ever since she learned that her daughter didn't have a quirk, and in a world filled with quirks, that made her the outcast.

It was Katsuki's words and All Might's words together that made her truly believe... It made her believe that the world had no need for a useless _quirkless_ outcast like her. That was when she decided that if what they said was true, then she didn't need to stay here in this world any longer. She was useless after all.

The green haired girl pulled out her phone, pulling up Katsuki's contact number. "I'm sorry to message you this late, I know you are probably already asleep..." Izuku's hands trembled as she typed the words down. "..But I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for being such an annoyance to you your whole life... And that.." Izuku choked back a sob that threatened to escape, tears trailing down her face. "...I'll never bother you again after this..." She sent the text through, before spacing out again.

A few minutes passed, before her phone vibrated with a text message back from Katsuki. "What the hell are you going on about, Deku?" Katsuki had been sleeping for a little while now, and had just been woken up by the sound of his phone vibrating. He would have ignored it usually, but something made him want to pick it up.

Izuku looked down at the small phone, no sounds excaped her as she silently cried at the top of the school building. "..I've been thinking on what you said to me earlier today."

Katsuki's eyes shot open wide at the text he received, fear and worry shooting through his body suddenly. He grabbed his phone and rapidly typed back a reply. "What are you sayi-" His text was cut off, as another one came from her.

"I bet you're probably typing a reply right now, telling me to shut up, or leave you alone... But that's fine... Since this is the last you will ever hear of me. I wont be a thorn in your side any longer."

Katsuki's breathing became labored as he read out the text sent by her. His hands shook as he replayed the words in his head. "What are you saying Deku?!" He typed back. His heart stopped at the next text he receaved.

"Take care of my mother for me... Goodbye Kacchan." Izuku cried as she typed that down. Katsuki rushed to get a reply back to her, but his message didn't go through for some reason. His eyes widened as he shot out of his bed, throwing on some clothes as he rushed out the door, sprinting down the road to the school. He just hoped that he made it in time. But the chances of that were nonexistent, as the school building was a few hours away. By the time he would get there, it would be too late to stop her. Way too late.

The reason Katsuki's message never went through, was because the second Izuku knew he read her text, she smashed her phone into the ground. Now she could be alone, free from all this hate and bullying. She smiled as she looked down over the city. The sun would be up in a few hours, but by then she would be long dead. That was fine with her though, when the sun finally came up, all they would find was a dead body. She took her shoes off and tied the laces together, before shoving a small goodbye note into them. She then threw them off the building, where they landed wrapped around a power line. She looked down to the ground below, she was five stories up. The ground below her was nothing but hard concrete slabs. She wouldn't feel a thing when she hit, she told herself grimly.

She took in a deep breath as she stood on both feet. "Goodbye Kacchan... I'll miss you.." She said aloud, not that anyone would hear her anyway. She leaned forward suddenly in freefall. She closed her eyes as the ground neared her...

* * *

By the time Katsuki had arrived at the school grounds, he was already to late to stop her. He arrived at what looked like a recently set up investigation site, with yellow tape all around. Policed and investigators alike were placed around the area, some of them surrounding a massive blood splatter.

Katsuki's eyes shot open wide, his breathing erratic. His eyes looked lost as he franticly looked around, hoping to find Izuku somewhere around nearby.

His eyes caught onto what looked like a pair of very fillimiar red looking shoes that were tied together and hanging on the powerlines above. He didn't hesitate for a second, and blasted his way up to the powerline with his hand made explosions.

The Police jumped at the sudden noice, spotting a platinum blond haired teen rocketing through the air.

"Hey you! Knock that off right now! This is an investigation site!" One of the officers shouted, only to be ignored by the emotional teen.

Katsuki rocketed up to the shoes, ripping them from the power line, before landing back down next to some of the investigators. They were about to chew the teen out, when they noticed something he was holding.

Katsuki threw the shoes to the officer, the man instantly recognising them as evidence to the crime scene. The man went to thank him, only to realise that the teen had shut everything out. His eyes were blank as he stared ahead, his body trembling. If the officer were a lesser man, he would have thought that the teen was trembling in rage.

But he knew better then to think that. Katsuki was trembling out of un imaginable sorrow, not anger. The officer realised that this teen must have know the victim personally.

"Did you know her?" The officer asked. Katsuki's head whipped around so fast that the man was sure it almost popped off. "We got a call an hour ago from somebody saying that they found a green haired girl laying face down in a massive pool of blood." Katsuki just stared at the man in silence, not wanting to exsept that what he said was real, even though he knew that it was.

The officer sighed as he turned away. "But by the time we arived, the body was missing. All that was left was the blood stain, and shreads of somekind of green outfit."

Izuku had been waring a green dress when he last saw her. So hearing that they found strips of green clothing around, was more then the boy could handle. Katsuki broke down, screaming to the heavens. His yell was of such sorrow and self loathing, that it made everyone within hearing distance stop dead in their tracks.

Izuku was gone and it was all his fault. She was dead because of him. She loved him, and he went and told her to kill herself. What kind of monster was he?

He wasn't aware of how long he was there screaming his lungs out. But all he knew was that she was gone... And he was to blame for it...

* * *

Blurry green eyes blinked as they took in the night sky above. Stars filled her vision as she lay there silently, her mind slowly coming back to her. She could hear screams nearby, but what was the cause of the sounds of distress she didn't know.

She blinked as she lifted her head up to look herself over. Blood and stitch marks covered her entire body as she lay in a pool of her own blood. She blinked in confusion. Why would she be covered in blood?

Oh.. That right... She had just killed herself... Or tried to anyway. But it seemed like she failed somehow, which didn't make sense considering that she just fell from five stories up, landing on the hard concrete below.

But then why was she alive and moving? She certainly didn't feel alive, but then again she didn't have something to compare that feeling to, so she wouldn't know.

She sat up suddenly, finding it not hard to do so. You would think that she would be in some serious pain right now, what with that high fall and all. But no. She didn't feel pain at all...

In fact she didn't really anything at all right now. No pain. No discomfort. No weariness. Nothing. It was almost like she was dead.

That thought was too much for her brain to handle right now, so she put that thought on the back burner. She was dead, but not dead? It was very confusing to her.

She wasn't fully conscious of her actions at the moment, and ended up wandering the city in the dark of night. She didn't know where she was going, or how long it would take to get there.

She eventually came across the city's main grave yard. The place was locked up for the night, so she was forced to climb over the wall. It ended up being much easier then she thought it would, and she deftly landed on the other side. Now inside, the zombie girl wandered around the place, looking for something, but she wasn't sure what it was.

She use to be terrified of graveyards, but for some reason this placed called out to her. It felt like home to her, and she didn't know why. She wandered around in the dark, occasionally bumping into gravestones among other things. Then she found it.

She came upon an abandoned grave keeper's shed. It looked like it hadn't been used in years. But to her fog riddled mind, it was perfect. She entered into the run down shack, and found a corner to sit in. She wasn't tired, but she wanted to sleep.

She couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. She sat there for hours, staring blankly ahead, her mind trying to come to terms with what had happened. She had tried to kill herself by jumping off the roof of a building, and now she was sitting in a dark damp shed in the middle of a graveyard.

She closed her eyes, tears silently falling down her patchy mis-coloured skin, passing over the stitches that crossed her face. She didn't know what was happening, or why she wasn't dead right now.

And she was cold. So very deathly cold.

* * *

Chapter-1-END

* * *

Author's Note- I would appreciate it very much if anyone reading this went ahead and took the time to review. Tell me what you thought of it so far, I would love to hear your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note's- Yes I know this chapter is different then the first version of it. I was informed of how unrealistic the story progression was going, and I myself noticed that as well. So I took the time to change it around a little bit. Things now play out how they probably would if I planned a little better...

Now **don't** go hating on the reviewer that told me this, because I myself am **not** mad in the slightest at this person. In fact I am **really** grateful for their help in this Fanfiction. They've pointed out things to me that I didn't even notice at first, as well as corrected me on many things. I'm truly grateful for their help in this. This person will also act as my BETA for the next UN-specified amount of time, so I'm happy for that as well... Their Fanfiction user name is **(** LD 1449 **)** , send them my grateful regards.

Now then, I sorry to have kept you all waiting in anticipation for this chapter...

* * *

LEGEND BELOW

* * *

"I want to become a Hero!" = Normal speech.

' _'I wonder what he really meant by that.''_ = Thoughts.

 **"Do not worry, for I am here!"** = Powerful Heroes speaking.

 _ **''I really am running out of time!''**_ Powerful Heroes thoughts.

* * *

Chapter-2-Depression

* * *

Katsuki shot up straight in his bed, a cold sweat running down his body. His hands shook violently as he gripped the bed sheets. His teeth clenched painfully as he stared at nothing in particular.

He had just woken up from a horrible dream. A dream where he caused Izuku to kill herself... But it wasn't a dream, he reminded himself. No it was merely a memory of the time where he just that, and Izuku actually killed herself because of him. Even thought that's what happened, that didn't mean he had to like it. He was convinced that if she wasn't so weak, that she wouldn't have actually seen the only way out as to kill herself.

He was a self centered asshole, that wasn't going to change. Izuku was different however, and no matter how much she wanted it, the both of them would never work. All she ever wanted to do in life was be the most helpful girl she could be, and at the same time make him happy. But he didn't want that! He didn't want her around him all the time. He just wanted to be left to himself.

He always had a very, _very_ hard time showing emotions properly, so he would always come off as an asshole to mostly everyone he ever came across. But Izuku wouldn't ever give up on trying to please him, even when he yelled and hit her for it. And this had been going on for the past ten years now...

His words that day were a little over bored, but it wasn't his fault, that's just how he is! He felt anger boil up in his stomach just thinking about this. He didn't mean it when he told her to jump! And why the fuck would she actually listen to him?! It wasn't his fault! It made him rage inside when everyone pointed fingers at him, mumbling behind his back about how he was the one responsible for this shit! She just wasn't strong enough for this world, and that's not his fucking fault!

The girl payed so much attention to others more than herself, that she actually knew more about most people's quirks then they themselves knew. It was really quite amazing to be honest, as hard as that was to admit. He couldn't think of anyone else that was more selfless than her, not even close. And he was always the most self-centered person around, only worrying about himself, and no one else. But that's how it had always been. Was Izuku really expecting him to just change for her, just like that? Well she would have to try harder then that... A lot harder then that...

His anger at the situation was on a different level currently. but even then he was still confused as to why she really did it. The only other emotion that currently filled his heart was sorrow. He lost his only potential friend, and it was all his fault... Fucking ego had complete control over him, and he hated it. He was to quick too anger. Too quick to lash out at others whenever he felt threatened.

He needed to take a walk, clear his head of all these thoughts. Katsuki threw on his normal clothes and grabbed his backpack, before leaving his room. He gave his mother a mumbled goodbye as he made his way out the door and into the city. He wasn't sure where he was headed, and he didn't care. He just needed to leave for a bit...

* * *

All Might sighed as he sat in his bland looking office, staring down at the pile of papers on his desk. It was a report for a recent suicide victim. Now usually he wouldn't dabble in the investigative work, as he usually left that to the number two Hero, Endeavor. However this case was different from the others. He felt like he was involved in this one.

He had noticed something the local newspaper, stating that a suicide had taken place near the location he had been in earlier. Specifically around the school top that he had left a certain quirkless green haired girl, after telling her that she should forget her dreams of becoming a Hero. At the time he felt like it was the right thing to say, as he didn't think that she would be capable of becoming a Hero as she was.

However he was unaware of her mental state at the time, and how badly his words affected her mind. What he thought was doing the right thing, actually mentally finished her off so to speak. It had to have been later that night that she did the deed, and jumped from atop the tall school building, landing on the concrete ground below.

He should've been softer with his approach, but he wasn't thinking like a Hero in that moment. He was trying to be real, and he came off much harsher then he meant to, and the poor girl took it very hard. Now that he thought about it, the way she talked to him was like he was her idol, and that she looked up to him more then anyone else in the world. It must have been so devastating to hear those words from the one she looked up to the most.

To make it worse, the number one Hero didn't even know her name. He had not even bothered to ask her. He was too focused on delivering the captured Villain to the police, to even bother with the poor girl standing before him... What kind of Hero was he?

The shriveled up man sighed shakily as he rest his emaciated face on his desk, running a hand through his wild mane of blond hair. He knew her name now, but that didn't matter anymore.

What was he going to say to the girl's mother? _''Good morning miss, I'm sorry to say this but your daughter killed herself because I made a mistake. Please forgive me?''_ He laughed grimly at the horrible joke, because it was true in a way. He wasn't good at doing these things, because he almost never had to do that. He was the number one Hero, he saved everyone that he could. Yet somehow he had failed to do the thing Heroes are taught to do, and should want to do...

That being to communicate with his adoring fans, with the mass public, and all those in need of his help; What ever kind of help it may be. Was he really so distracted that he just up and ignored the poor girl in need? Apparently so, the proof was sitting on his desk right in front of his eyes in the form of a suicide victim report.

He needed to reevaluate his reasons for being a Hero. He needed to change his outlook on things, otherwise this incident might very well happen again in the future. That he could not allow to slide.

The man stood up as his eyes steeled. He needed to make a phone call...

All Might's phone rang for a few seconds before a voice came through. "Hello again Toshinori. Need something on someone?" Came the sound of a police investigator over the phone.

"Yes. I would like to know the living residence of one Inko Midoriya... I've.." All Might sighed deeply. "I've got something to tell her.. I think she needs to know of my interaction with her daughter the day she died.." The bonny man explained seriously. The phone went silent for a few moments, before the investigator spoke up again.

"..Are you sure about this?" The man questioned in a no nonsense tone.

"Yes. I need to do this... I believe this is partly my fault in the first place.." Toshinori said grimly. The phone went silent once again, before the silence was broken by the sigh of the investigator.

"I see... I won't shove myself into your personal business anymore then this." The investigator stated simply. "Inko Midoriya's house is located at..."

* * *

The Midoriya household was unusually quiet. The place use to be lively even with only two people living there. Yet now Inko Midoriya was all alone, her daughter gone from the world of the living. She didn't know how to feel right now. She always wanted her daughter to reach the top, to become the best Hero she could be. She never thought that Izuku would end her life. The girl had so much to live for, but yet it wasn't enough in the end.

The poor mother didn't know what to think right now, what to feel. She didn't know who to blame, or who was responsible. She knew her daughter had some problems, but she didn't think it went that far. She should have paid more attention to her own daughter, she should have loved her more.

She should have! She..could have... She started crying again as her train of thought went down a dark path. Inko was a victim of something that should never happen to mothers, something that should never happen to anyone period.

She felt like she should blame the bullies, that there were many of. But she didn't know any of them by name, so that wasn't about to happen. She blamed Katsuki Bakugo and his stupid band of punks! That boy had always had it against her daughter, no matter what she would do for him! She hated him! That boy was the reason Izuku had so many emotional problems growing up in the first place!

But there was nothing she could do about it... The investigation was still on going, and no proof of his involvement had been found. But she knew it was him! It had to have been that boy! Izuku would have listened to him no matter what dirty or bad things he would have asked of her. She had no doubt that he said something to her that affected her heavily, enough to make her commit suicide from atop the school roof... They hadn't even found a body, only a splatter of blood that after testing had proved to be Izuku's blood. No one could have survived that fall, or that amount of blood loss and lived to tell the tale about it...

She missed her daughter! She wanted her back more than anything in the world right now! She felt empty inside without her green haired joy around to brighten up her day. Was her love not enough for her? Was the way she raised Izuku not enough to keep her from jumping?

Knock knock knock

Inko jumped when she heard someone knocking on her door. She wasn't expecting anyone today, or at all for that matter, so she was concerned by the sound. The weeping mother made her way over to the front door, and peeked through the small door window, only to jump back in shock by the sight of who was standing outside her house.

On the other side of the door was none other then the number one Hero, All Might, dressed in some sort of yellow dress suit. The woman started hyperventilating, not ever expecting to see the man in person. She grabbed the door shakily, turning the handle to let the man in. "U-U-Um.. H-Hello..? W-W-Wha-..." Inko stuttered nervously, almost not believing her eyes right now.

All Might tried to put on his signature smile, yet it was more subdued. The towering man bowed to the short chubby woman, shocking her even more.

 **"Hello there, Ms. Midoriya I presume?"** The Hero asked. Inko was too startled to answer, and so she settled for nodding. **"May I come in? I'm here to discuss something with you."** Inko jumped slightly at the question, as she let him in. Why was All Might here? And what in the world did the man want to talk to her of all people? Her answer quickly came in the form of the Hero bowing down low, his head touching the ground. **"I've come to talk about your daughter, Izuku Midoriya."** Inko's eyes shot open wide when he mentioned Izuku.

"W-What do y-you know about m-my daughter?" Inko asked shakily, her eyes tearing up again. All Might kept his head down, unable to look the woman in the eyes.

 **"I met your daughter that day."** All Might said, his tone somber. It took Inko just an instant to realize what day he was talking about. **"She... She had asked me if someone like her could become a Hero. Someone quirkless..."** Inko started to sob quietly, as she had a feeling as to where this conversation was going, and she didn't like it one bit.

 **"I could see the conviction she held within her eyes, she had that powerful will... She confessed to me that saving people was the only thing she wanted to do, that she wanted to save people with a smile just like me..."** The man himself was struggling to get the words out. Inko smiled through the tears, what All Might described was definitely something that Izuku would say. She now knew that without a doubt, that what he was saying was true.

 **"However, I was blinded by my more current thoughts, and spoke too quickly without really thinking... And I... I misjudged her too quickly, deeming her not Hero material... That dreams are OK as long as they stay as just dreams..."** All Might felt horrible saying that to the poor mother, but he would tell her everything that happened that day. **"I told her to forget about becoming a Hero at all... That it was impossible for her..."**

Inko's eyes shot open wide, shock and horror filled her heart. She took a shaky step toward the downed man. "H-How could you s-say that to her?!" She screamed, her built up emotions bursting forth like a broken dam. She screamed in sorrow as tears freely fell down her face. The mother fell to her knees, crying her eyes out.

 **"I'm so sorry! If I could take it all back I would!"** All Might exclaimed, although his words did nothing to calm the morning mother. Inko was heart broken. She felt hurt, betrayed, and disappointing. She knew how much her daughter looked up to the Hero, and for the man to have said these things to her, it would've destroyed Izuku completely.

"Get out..." Inko whispered, her voice a depressed quiet. She couldn't take looking at the man any longer. He said he had a part in all this, then she didn't want to see him ever again.

 **"I-I'm sorry, I never meant to-"**

"P-Please.. get out of m-my house.." Inko said, tears falling down her face. "I don't w-want to see you here again..." The woman broke down, unable to stand any longer, the weight of the situation hitting her like a ton of bricks to the face. Her daughter was gone. She almost couldn't accept that. She didn't want to accept that... The reality hit her once again, and she started crying harder.

All Might quickly fled the house, being respectful of Inko's wishes. He knew the mother was going through a lot right now, and him being there wasn't helping the situation. He had destroyed a family, torn a mother away from her daughter. He had failed as a Hero... He had failed as All Might... He had failed as the symbol of peace... He had failed as Toshinori Yagi...

 _ **''What have I done...''**_

He had failed... And he didn't know what to do...

* * *

Izuku's eyes shot open suddenly, a sound scaring her awake. She frantically looked around, her thoughts taking a moment to catch up. She looked down at herself, she was clothed in a dirty white dress that was torn badly to the point that it almost fell past her breasts, only being held up by a half torn strap. Her white legging were in a similar state, as they were torn to the point of almost being useless. Izuku was confused as she looked herself over, wondering why she was in such a bad state.

It only took a few moments for the reality of her situation to set in, as the memories rushed back to her dead brain. She had jumped from atop the school building, effectively killing herself.

But the fall didn't kill her, at least she wasn't sure if it did anyway. She didn't feel alive in any meaning, but then again she wasn't sure what she was comparing the feeling to in the first place. It was very confusing, and the poor girl didn't know what to think right now. Where was she? Why was she still here? Why didn't she die?

Why?

She grabbed her head as all these thoughts rushed through her mind. She started crying, realizing what she had tried to do, and apparently failed at. She actually listened to Katsuki. She actually went through with his fucked up idea, and killed herself. She wasn't thinking clearly at that time. She forgot that there was others that cared for her, as small as that number may be, and she had betrayed them by jumping.

Her mother was probably crying her eyes out right now, and it was her fault for that. She felt like the only way out of her life at that moment, was to end it. But in doing so, she had probably ended up ruining many others lives at the same time. Anyone that knew her was probably badly affected by her actions that day. Izuku wasn't thinking about others when she decided to jump, she was thinking only about herself.

She had been selfish...

She back down to the cold harsh ground, huddling in a corner. She brought her knees up to her chest as she wept. Only a day had passed since she jumped, and she had spent most of it huddled inside an abandoned grave keeper's shed she found last night. Her mind had been foggy ever since the fall. She didn't remember coming to the graveyard or finding the shed, as her mind was barely running at that time. However that fog had passed, and now she could finally think clearly again.

She glanced around her, noticing the state of the shed she was in. The walls were barely standing. She could see the marks where paint once was, now stripped of it's color. To the side was the only door, a hole where the handle should've been. Across the room was a shattered window that did nothing to stop the freezing cold air from flowing in...

That made the girl pause suddenly, as the gears started turning in her undead brain. She knew for a fact that it was freezing cold, and she had almost no protection from the elements. She was cold, but she wasn't affected by it. She wasn't shivering, even though she thought she should be. And she wasn't uncomfortable in this temperature, like any normal human would be right now. Her eyes widened as she felt her own skin. She was cold as ice. Her body was at such a low temperature that no human could live in for more then a few minutes, yet she was fine. She admitted that it was hard to move, as her body felt sluggish in the cold, but that was about it.

She suddenly grabbed her wrists, trying to feel for a pulse... Yet nothing... She shakily brought a hand to her breast, right over her heart. A minute passed and she had yet to feel a heart beat. Her eyes dilated as she started to hyperventilate. She was dead! She had no pulse! Oh god, she had died!

It took a little while before she started to calm down again. She tried to think clearly, no matter how badly she was freaking out. She tested her chest once again for a pulse, getting the same results as moments ago. She was dead, she now knew that for sure. But that didn't explain how or why she was still here in the world of the living! Why wasn't she really dead like anyone else would be after that fall? Why was she still here?

So many questions ran through her head, way too many to concentrate on all at once. Try as she might, she couldn't find a reason behind the fact that she was still.. here. She thought that it may be a quirk that was keeping her going after all her body took. But she had never heard of a quirk that could keep her going, even through death. And she had been told that she was quirkless when she was a child... Was she lied to? Did the doctor make a mistake with her scan? Did he mix up the papers with someone else, and was too ashamed to admit that he was wrong when he finally learned about it?

Or was something else in play here?

Izuku shook her head, purging those thoughts. She couldn't afford to just sit here and allow her mind to wander endlessly anymore. She was still here, and that was all that mattered right now. She could worry about the reasons later, she needed to find her mother and tell her that she was alive, er dead... She needed to find Katsuki and...!

She stopped on that train of thought. She needed to find Katsuki and then what? He was one of the main reasons that she was currently in the state that she was. Why did he deserve to know anything? In fact he was probably glad that she was finally gone, considering that he never showed any positive reactions to her presence in the past. She really thought that he would change for her, if she was just given enough time to melt through that explosive ego of his.

She was a fool to think that! She should have realized that Katsuki wouldn't ever change for her. Nothing had ever changed between them over the past five plus years. If he was going to change, then he would have shown that change sooner. But all he did was ever belittle her, treating her as a pest that needed to know her place in life. And she wasn't sure where that place was, but she had a feeling that it was under him.

She sighed to herself as she left the shed. She would tell her mother of what was happening, of what had happened to her...

Izuku looked up to the cloudy sky above. The sun was setting, and it would probably be around night by the time she made it back to her house. Now if it didn't rain, then she could probably get back home sooner rather then later...

But then again, that may be asking too much...

* * *

Chapter-2-END

* * *

Author's Note's- I'm glad that this story gained so much popularity so quickly. And I'll bet you all are happy to know that this story will continue forward. Send a review my way, i would love to know what you think so far.

 **Also!** If any of you have any ideas for Izuku in my story, anything at all! Please send them my way, as I would truly love to look them over, and potentially integrate them into the story in the future.

* * *

END-of-chapter-response-to-reviewers-GO

To **(** TimeLifeMagazine **)** Thank you for defending my story in the reviews section. I still have more to say, but I have limited internet access right now... I'll get back to you soon...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note's- Hello everyone! I'm so very sorry about such the long wait! I don't really have a good excuse for you all, but I'm not dead... So I guess there's that... Right?

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this third chapter, I worked really hard to make it good enough for you all. I really hate to disappoint, and I had to make sure it was up to par with what I know you all love to read...

Please feel free to send me your thoughts in a review, I always read them all, and I respond to all that I can.

* * *

LEGEND BELOW

* * *

"I want to become a Hero!" = Normal speech.

' _'I wonder what he really meant by that.''_ = Thoughts.

 **"Do not worry, for I am here!"** = Powerful Heroes speaking.

 _ **''I really am running out of time!''**_ Powerful Heroes thoughts.

* * *

Chapter-3-Heading for home

* * *

You know, in hindsight she should have expected that this would happen...

Two hours had passed since Izuku left the graveyard in search for her house, and she was having a hard time making her way back. It wasn't long after she left the abandoned shed that it started raining.

She thought nothing of it at first, as the cold didn't hinder her. But as the rain started pouring down, her clothes started sticking to her body, and because of the thin material they were made it of, her dress quickly became see through. And to make matters worse, her dress was now closer to falling apart then it was before. If she didn't make it home soon, she would end up naked in the rain. That wasn't an experience that she wanted to have... Ever.

The green haired zombie girl sighed to herself as she passed by a closed corner story. She stopped suddenly when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Izuku turned to face the window, the surface oddly reflective. She hadn't noticed it before, but she was covered in horrible scars and badly made stitches.

The stitches were in places where bone would have ruptured from her body after the fall. Her throat and face had these long stitches running across. Her wrists and arms were covered similarly, with her shoulder looking like her arm had been torn from her body only to be sewn back on. Izuku pulled her ruined dress away, glancing at her chest. Scars and very noticeable stitches ran across her belly and around her breasts, some parts of her skin looked slightly miss-colored as well. Her eyes were still that vibrant emerald green though, that she was thankful for.

Izuku quickly covered as much of herself as she could. She would have to cover as much of herself as possible later, that was unless she wanted to scare the shit out of everyone she came across.

Izuku quickly made her way down the street, suddenly extremely thankful for the rain. She was the only one on the road, as far as she could see anyway. At this rate she would make it back in another fifteen or twenty minutes...

"Why 'ello there girly, what do ya think yur' doin' out in this weather?" Izuku abruptly stopped her jog, noticing a shady looking man standing in the nearby alleyway. She felt something off about the man, yet she couldn't put her finger on what though.

"Are you talking to me?" Izuku asked warily, eyeing the filthy looking man from a distance. She noticed that the man was hunched over slightly, cradling a beer bottle. Already red flags started to fly in her mind, suddenly realising that she shouldn't be here.

"Well I don' see anyone else aroun' 'ere." The man said with a lopsided grin, his eyes running up and down over Izuku's barely dressed form. The hunger she could see in the man's eyes would've made her shiver if she still could.

"D-Do you need something from me?" She asked, taking a careful step back. She was ready to run away if she needed to. The man's face shouldn't have been able to, but his grin seemed to suddenly get a lot wider at her question.

"Why 'es, I think I do." He said as he started to move closer, prompting Izuku to take another step back. She was suddenly aware of the presence of three more men standing behind her.

"Now now, we can't 'ave you runnin' away so soon. We just barely started gettin' to know each other." He mocked with a slur. Before Izuku could even try to run, she found herself restrained by the bulky man standing behind her.

"What the-?! H-Hey, let me go!" Izuku screamed, struggling against the man's powerful arms. The filthy man chuckled darkly.

"Now why would we do 'dat? I've got ya' right where I want ya'" He asked rhetorically, suddenly pulling a knife out of his pocket. "Now be a good girl and stay still."

Izuku's eyes narrowed and her body twitched as her eyes started to glow a bright green. She then bit deep and hard into the bulky man's hand, making him drop her with a pained shout. She quickly turned around, delivering a powerful kick to the wounded man's crotch, downing him in an instant. Her eyes shifted back to her normal green, and she blinked in confusion as her mind had just blanked.

"What 'da hell! She just took a chunk out of me' hand!" The bulky man roared in in pain, cradling his limp bloody hand. The other three men stared on in shock, the girl's reaction baffling them. Izuku quickly jumped away from the man, eyeing the group from a short distance. She was still cornered in the alley, with no clear way of escaping safely.

"What the 'ell boss! I thought you said she'd be an easy one!" One of the other two men yelled angrily, preparing for a struggle with the girl.

The shady looking man growled at the other guy. "Well she didn't look like trouble! How da' fuck would I 'ave known she would be a problem?!" He snapped back.

"I don' kno'?! Maybe you outta look harda'!" The other lackey retorted, looking ready to go off on someone. The so called boss man looked ready to stab the other guy for his insubordination, if the way his eyes seemed to be burning holes in the man's head wasn't enough to prove that.

Izuku looked nervously back and forth between the dangerous arguing men. The situation was escalating quickly, and she had a feeling that things were about to get really out of hand. She desperately looked around the alley way, hoping to find an exit. But she had no such luck, as the only way out was blocked by the gang members.

"Forget 'dis!" The boss yelled, turning to glare at Izuku. "You're bein' a real pain in da' ass for me and my men! Now be a good girl and strip!" He shouted aggressively, waving his knife around.

"W-Wha-? No way!" Izuku shouted back, suddenly covering herself as much as she could.

"I'm not fuckin' around here anymore bitch! Lose the dress!" The man snarled.

"H-Hell no!" Izuku shouted back indigently. She wasn't about to abide by the idiot's demands, who did he think she was?

"Do ya' want to fuckin' die?! Strip before I stab ya!" The man had enough of her ignoring his demands, and started towards her, knife in hand. Suddenly without thinking, Izuku rushed the knife wielding man, her eyes glowing a bright powerful green.

"Not so fast ya' littl' bitch!" The man snarled, brandishing his knife dangerously. However the girl didn't stop at his warning, she didn't so much as flinch at it. When she got within range, he thrust his blade into her, expecting for that to be it. He was sorely mistaken however, as the knife embedded in her chest did nothing to slow or stop the girl.

"What da' hell?!" He shouted in shock as she tackled him to the ground painfully. Before the man could even get another word out, Izuku lunged, kicking him in his crotch with horribly powerful strength. He screamed in horrible pain, his lower bit probably damaged for life from that powerful kick. His lackey's were quick to come to their boss's rescue, kicking the crazy green haired girl down the alley.

"What in da' hell?! 'Dis bitch is crazy!" The bulky man yelled, now fearing for his own life. The girl had been stabbed with a knife, and she still had to be pried off his boss. It was insane!

"She fuckin' busted da' boss's balls!" One of the smaller grunts screamed. He was freaking the hell out right now, seeing his boss get his manhood obliterated in one fell swoop. He frantically tried to stop his boss's screaming, whipping out an ice pack from somewhere. He stopped suddenly as his gaze was drawn over to the where they kicked the girl to. The gang's eyes widened in shocked horror as the girl that had been stabbed in the heart suddenly stood up, staring over at them with powerful glowing green eyes.

"W-What da' hell are you?!" The bulky man exclaimed, falling backwards in fear. The other lackeys turned to follow the man's gaze, their jaws falling open in shock.

Izuku glanced down at her chest, noticing the protruding knife handle connected to the blade that was buried deep into her heart. She eyed the weapon curiously, not feeling any pain from sharp blade. More importantly why wasn't she freaking out? You would think after being stabbed she would be losing it, bleeding out on the ground, screaming in pain. But something in her mind told her it was fine.

Yet she was fine. It was a weird feeling, knowing that you had been stabbed yet unable to feel the pain that should be associated with it. Without thinking she took hold of the handle and pulled the knife out, the blood covered blade clattering uselessly onto the ground below. Her hands were covered in her own blood, and her dress was stained red. She tried to feel where the stab wound was, only to come across smooth skin where the hole once was.

"S-She's a monsta'! What kinda' quirk let's you take a knife to da' heart?!" The bulky man screamed in horror as he bolted out of the alley, leaving his badly wounded boss to his fate. Izuku actually found it amusing, seeing such a large imposing man run in terror from a girl like her. The blood covered girl started giggling to herself, unable to hold back her amusement. But in this situation her giggles terrified the men even more, and they tripped over each other as they tried to run away, tails metaphorically tucked between their legs.

"D-Dis' ain't o-ova'!" The boss shakily shouted as his men hurriedly dragged him away, his shouts quickly drowned out by the sound of the rain.

The alleyway had become eerily quiet, as Izuku suddenly found herself alone again. Izuku made her way back to the road, dim street lights lighting up the darkness. She looked up to the rain cloud covered sky above, it's dreary colors making her uncomfortable. She use to love rainy days, yet for some reason she really wished that the sun was out right now instead. She was actually starting to feel a little weak, which was starting to concern her. As far as Izuku currently knew about her new quirk, she was unkillable, and didn't get tired or worn down from anything that had happened so far. So why was she now starting to feel something? The feeling wasn't much, but it was closer to her knowing that she was starting to get tired.

She didn't know what to think, and she was worried about that. But she didn't have time for that right now. She needed to get back to her house to tell her mother that she was aliv-... Not dea-... Undead, yeah, that sounds better. She needed to get back home to tell her mother that she was Undead, and that her quirk had finally shown up! She took a step down the side of the road, before she realized that she wasn't wearing her dress anymore.

"Oh dangit..." Izuku mumbled as she looked down. The straps on her dress had finally come undone, and the main part of her dress was now hanging around her waist, completely exposing the upper half of her body. She quickly wrapped her arms around her chest, trying to give herself some sort of modesty in this situation. "T-Those stupid pervs... Ruining my dress..." She mumbled to herself as she made her way down the darkened road. It wouldn't be long now before she finally made it back to her neighborhood, and it was still dark, so that chances of her being seen was at an all time low for now...

* * *

Bloodshot eyes stared forward at nothing in particular, portraying a bored and annoyed expression that was hidden behind disheveled light blue hair. Dried out cracked fingers repeatedly tapped on the hardwood bar table, the noise echoing off the walls of the room. A low grumble escaped from cracked lips that seemed unhealthy colored and excessively split. A hand that had many splits and cracks scratched at a scarred pale white neck that looked like it had been itched raw many a time.

"Kurogiri, give me the new recruit roster." This man was Tomura Shigaraki, leader of the underground guild of Villains oddly enough named The League of Villains. He was currently residing in his hidden lair that was designed like a fancy pub. Shigaraki had been looking for new people to recruit into his league, but was having issues trying to find anyone that wasn't completely useless.

Across the bar stood a rather strange looking man, although making that distinction was quite difficult to say the least. Where a head would normally be, was a dark purple mist cloud that was highlighted by the two yellow lights that shined like some sort of eyes. The mist-like man was wearing an expensive looking butler outfit with a large metal bracer around where his neck would be. He also seemed unable to put down the cup that he had been cleaning for the past ten minutes, most likely a nervous tick of some sort. His name was Kurogiri, second in command in The League of Villains, and also Tomura's personal protection.

"Here you are Master. This is the latest list your recruiter managed to throw together." Kurogiri said, handing over a pile of papers to the blue haired man. Tomura lazily glanced through the list, mentally marking off all the useless people.

"Toto Moto, age twenty two. Quirk, can make sparks from his fingers. Two accounts of failed robbery... Seriously? What a waste of time." Only a few names in and he already hated what his recruiter had found.

"Cathay Lockly, age nineteen. Quirk, able to shoot weak lasers from her eyes. Three failed attempts of purse theft... How completely stupid..." Tomura tapped his fingers on the bar counter, his already bad mood taking a dip.

"Jingjing Moomoo, age 27. Quirk, able to turn his hair into fur- Fuck this!" Tomura suddenly exploded. "Everyone on this list is useless! Who the hell even made this list?!" He growled out, making the paper in his hands turn to dust. Kurogiri sighed, his yellow mist eyes lowering expressively.

"Your new recruit made that list. You sent him out after deeming him useless..." Kurogiri explained as he went to grab a dust pan to clean up the disintegrated paper. Tomura growled at the reminder as he returned to tapping the bar counter.

"Well he's done a good job of proving me right..." The blue haired Villain grunted. He was so annoyed right now. "... I mean how hard is it to find actually useful people?!" Tomura ranted angrily.

"Please be patient Master. I'm sure you'll find a suitable recruit soon enough." Kurogiri said from across the counter. He was worried that Tomura was going to flip out if he didn't get any good news soon. And when he got angry, usually someone wound up dead as a pile of ash. Not that Kurogiri cared who his Master killed, but it just meant more for him to clean up later. Disintegrated people tended to be quite a nuisance to clean up after, and the smell wasn't pleasant at all.

"I'm tired of waiting, Kurogiri! I can't do anything to this messed up society if I don't have the right people!" Tomura snapped back his response, tapping his finger aggressively on the counter. He was totally going to make that new recruiter of his disappear someday soon. The man had proven to be useless in his effort, and Tomura didn't have the time or energy to deal with useless people. "I swear I'm going to kill that guy if he doesn't come back with-!" He was suddenly cut off when the door to his secret pub flew open, and the man he was just talking about ran in with a few of his lackeys in tow.

Kurogiri glanced over to the men, his eyes narrowed at the ground. "You're ruining Master Tomura's carpet." That statement alone brought fear into the hearts of the group. It was no secret in the league that Tomura tended to kill those that truly annoyed him, as well as those that ruined his secret pub. This was his one and only true place that he felt at home, and so he defended it as so.

The group snapped their gaze over to Tomura who was angrily tapping his finger into the bar table. Not a good sign. They were already on the chopping block, so they needed to chose their next few words carefully. The group looked to each other, too afraid to say anything. Yet one of the lackeys shakily spoke up, hoping to bring some relative good news to the League leader.

"M-Master Shigaraki! W-We've brought s-some news on a-a potential r-recruit!" The lackey spoke up, making his little group to a double take. This wasn't what they came back to report, yet this seemed like the only way out of this situation alive. Tomura didn't seem to hear the man, as he continued angrily tapping the bar table. The man took a shaky breath before speaking up again. "W-We don't know her name, b-b-but-!" He flinched back in fear when Tomura's table cracked from the pressure. "S-She was crazy! She t-tore a chunk out of Johnny's h-hand with her teeth, and k-Kicked him away like she had s-super strength! A-And then s-she took a knife to the heart and brushed it off like it was nothing!"

The bar fell silent when the words left his mouth. Kurogiri stopped cleaning his glass, staring over at them in shock. The purple mist man silently went back over what the man had said. He had to have been lying right? The chances of someone getting their heart stabbed and living was impossible. That and the fact that he said she brushed off the attack like it was truly nothing, that was a worrying thought. Kurogiri glanced back over to Tomura, seeing how his master would react to that news.

Tomura was intrigued. It had been quite a while sense the last time he was truly interested in another person in general. After hearing nonstop news of all these useless people, it was quite a breath of fresh air to learn of someone so interesting. His dried lips curved into a grin, one of a person that wasn't completely there in the head.

"Really now?" Tomura asked, a lilt in his voice that made the men shiver in fear. That was the sound of Tomura when he wanted something, and he wasn't going to stop until he got it within his grasp. "Tell me more of this potential new recruit." It wasn't a request, and they knew it.

"W-Well she um.. There were t-these horrible looking s-scars running across her face, a-almost as if her face had been smashed into the g-ground before... She h-has uh, wild dark green h-hair and uh.. H-Her eyes... You couldn't m-miss that part, w-with the way they glowed bright g-green..." The man was shaking now, whether due to having to recall that encounter, or the fact that Tomura was focusing all his attention on him. He didn't know which was worse. "A-And her teeth... T-They were as sharp and jagged a-as diamonds! They t-tore through Big Johnny's hand like butter!"

Tomura glanced over to the large muscled man who was cradling his messed up bloody hand, he could clearly see a large bite mark indented into the man's hand where he was missing a large chunk. "Interesting... Very interesting... Kurogiri, do you suppose that this girl may have more then one quirk?" Tomura inquired, turning back to the butler. Misty yellow eyes narrowed in what must have been thought.

"Potentially. But it may also be a quirk that works in a way that makes it seem like many quirks at once." Kurogiri pondered, rubbing the wine glass clean. Tomura's eyes narrowed in thought. What Kurogiri said might be true, and the girl might just have a quirk that works in a multipurpose way. Then again, she could somehow have more then one quirk. But the chances of that being true was very low, as the overall number of Humans born with more then one quirk was less then ten worldwide. "This requires more information for me to make an accurate answer, Master." Kurogiri informed with a sigh.

"Tsk... I'll have to look into it personally. In the meantime, please clean up after the mess..." Tomura said, a wild grin on his face. Kurogiri sighed in exasperation, already preparing to clean up after the soon to be dead bodies. The faces of the men turned into shocked horror as Tomura walked towards them, his hand out ready to kill. The group stumbled back in fear, trying and failing to escape the room.

"W-W-Wait! M-Master Tomura! P-Please have mercy!" The bulky man begged as he tripped backwards in fear. Tomura's grin widened as he approached the downed man.

"I don't have mercy." He responded with a evil laugh, as he reached out and grabbed the face of the man. The group screamed in horror as the man named Big Johnny was painfully disintegrated from the face down. They clawed relentlessly at the doorway in an attempt to escape what was surely a painful death, but to no avail. Tomura turned his attention onto the group that had tried and failed to escape in time. "Who wants to go next?" He asked with a wild grin.

* * *

Inko Midoriya let out a depressed sigh as her gaze drifted to the living room window, heavy rain drops pelting the thin pane of glass. Small tears rolled down her cheeks as her mind once more went over the fact that she was once again alone in life. She had spent the better part of yesterday crying her eyes out to her friend and next door neighbor, Mitsuki Bakugo.

The other woman had been there the moment she heard the news, and had comforted the despairing mother the best she could. But she was still a Bakugo, and definitely wasn't the best at doing those kinds of things. Even then, both mothers found comfort together, and Inko was truly grateful for that. However Inko hadn't had the chance to talk to the other woman today, as she was busy... Talking with her son, Katsuki.

Inko couldn't even bring herself to be truly angry at the boy. She had seen for herself how torn up he had been after what happened. Those two had been best friends when they were younger, always playing together whenever they could. But that of course changed when Izuku was diagnosed as quirkless, and since that day Katsuki had been different towards her. But even after all that had changed between them, Izuku could never leave him. Of course because of that, Mitsuki and Inko were still friends to this day.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Inko practically jumped out of her skin at the sound of someone knocking on her front door. She placed a hand over her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. She got up off her couch and slipped on her light green slippers before making her way towards the door. The sky outside flashed bright as thunder roared in the distance, shocking poor Inko. The news only warned about a simple rain storm, and not an intense thunderstorm. Inko swallowed her nerves and slowly made her way to the door, almost jumping when whoever it was started knocking again.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

 _''W-Who would be coming over this late...''_ The mother mentally questioned, racking her brain for some kind of answer. Inko felt some sort of trepidation come over her as she approached her front door, unaware of who was waiting on the other side. She felt her hand shake when she reached out to the door handle, turning it open slowly. The door swung open with a creek, and her eyes were momentarily blinded by another flash of light. The mother rubbed the blinding spots away before focusing on the person standing before her. It was hard to tell in the dark, but her eyes weren't deceiving her.

"H-Hi... Mom..."

* * *

Chapter-3-END


End file.
